


Regresa

by MissLouBanner



Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [9]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship Problems
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Brian necesita escuchar las cosas directamente para entender.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631143
Kudos: 25





	Regresa

**Author's Note:**

> Parte del #MBLittleStories que tengo en mi FB
> 
> Surgió está idea en base a un gif que encontré. Me parece que es de la primera Película, pero los hechos los base en la cuarta, cuando escapan de USA.
> 
> Ojalá me haya dado entender, sentí que maneje los diálogos muy rápido.
> 
> Cualquier comentario/Sugerencia/queja/crítica es bien recibido.

* * *

–Ya no te debo nada, Dom ... Deje mi vida allá por ti–Escupió el ex policia, agitado por la adrenalina de su reciente persecución y el torbellino de emociones que sentía. –¡¿Que más quieres de mi?!

Toretto salió de su Charger, azotando con fuerza la puerta del conductor. Estaba enojado y Brian lo sabía por la forma en que lo veía.   
Estaban frente a frente, únicamente separados por el auto robado del rubio.

–¿Que estás haciendo?

–¿Que?–Brian estaba confundido. Esperaba maldiciones hacia su persona, incluso golpes. 

–¿Porqué te fuiste?

–Vince me odia, León y Letty están furiosos conmigo, Mía no quiere ni verme, decepcione a Jesse ... ¡Los engañe, Dom!–Parecia que gritar era la única forma de hablar de Brian en estos momentos. –¡Ya no tengo por qué quedarme! 

–¿Y yo que?

–¿Que hay contigo?–Brian cada vez entendía menos. –Pagué mi deuda contigo ¿No me escuchaste? 

Dominic comenzó a sonreír, divertido. ¿Tanta adrenalina le había afectado? De otro modo, Brian no veía otra explicación.

–¿Que es tan gracioso? 

–Creí que mi Mía ya te lo había dicho.

–¿Que? 

–Mueve tu blanco trasero adentro del carro y regresemos o yo cargaré tu blanco trasero de regreso.

–¡Al carajo!

–Brian...

–Jodete

Brian tardó más en hablar que en tener a Toretto sobre él, ambos encima del capo del carro.

–Carajo ...

El rubio forcejeaba para salir del agarre, pero todos sus años de entrenamiento policía no lo habían preparado para la fuerza de Dom. 

En cambio, Dom permanecía quieto, recargando todo su peso en Brian para evitar que se escape, pero la distancia que dejo entre ambos era minima que prácticamente Dom tocaba la nariz de Brian. 

–¿Que parte no entendiste?

–¡¿Que parte no entendiste tú?!

Brian solía hacer o decir cosas sin pensar, lo que lo llevaba a meterse en problemas. No por nada estaba aquí, gritándole a Dominic Toretto y sosteniendo su mirada furiosa.

Valiente, pero estúpido. 

–¡Dejame ir!

–No

–¡Que te jodan, Dom! 

Dominic sonrió, complacido. 

–Planeo que lo hagan.

–¿Que?

Si, la adrenalina había hecho algo al cerebro de Dom.

–Planeo que jodas mi polla con tu lindo y blanco trasero. 

Brian se quedó congelado, estaba en shock ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Dom fue al único que le afectó la adrenalina?

–¿Necesito un par de palabras sucias para callarte?

Joder, ahí estaba el truco.

El rubio logro reunir la suficiente fuerza para empujar a Dom, y moverse al otro lado del carro lo más rápido que podía. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, el calor parecía asfixiarlo de repente, su polla ... Carajo, se había calentado con las palabras de Dom.

–Incluso dejaste de maldecir

Dom observaba a Brian, parecía que sus palabras habían hecho un efecto diferente del que pensaba. 

–¿Que pasa?

–¿Terminaste de jugar?

–¿Quien dijo que jugaba?

Finalmente, O'conner levantó la mirada a Dom. 

–Ya basta, Dom.

Dom aún tenía esa sonrisa descarada y divertida, sólo que ahora su mirada parecía devorar a Brian por completo, en todo sentido. 

–Entonces mueve tu trasero de regreso a la casa. 

–¡¿Para que?!

–¿Estás sordo? 

–No hablas en serio, Dom.

–No te puedes ir–Dom estaba en la misma posición que Brian, ambos recargados sobre el capo, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. –Me perteneces, Brian. 

–¿Que hay de Letty? 

–¿Quien crees que te delató?

Brian bajo la mirada, confundido. –No entiendo.

–¿Que?

–Letty es tu novia, debería estar feliz de que me aleje de ustedes.

–Era

–¿Por qué?

–Es cierto que me conoce bien–Dom mantenía toda su atención en Brian, en cada movimiento que hacía. –Sabia mucho antes que yo, que tú eras mío. 

Brian regresó su mirada a Toretto. –¿Y te dejo ir así de fácil?

–A ella no le gusta compartir. 

Brian no contestó de inmediato, sabía a lo que Letty se refería.

–Igual que tú

Y sonrió, por qué era cierto. 

–¿Estás seguro de esto, Dom?

–¿Ves duda en mi? 

Esta vez se permitió reír más libre.

–Asi me gusta 

–Y a ti no te gusta nada excepto los autos. 

–Y un ex policia. 


End file.
